America's drawings
by Leonardo Doujinshi
Summary: USUK anyone?   'A golden ray of sun illuminated the small star speckled book'
1. Chapter 1

Oki doki. Imma write a story this time

thoughts and the one quote in this story both have 'these things' spoken words have "these things"

BTW i do not own Hetalia Or pokemon.

America's drawings

* * *

><p>A soft line curved around a fine hard one, along with a few short scribbles. A pencil drifted in and out of thought and reality as the user wielded it with his right hand. For a moment he dropped his pencil into his left hand, A long finger came down to the paper and smudged the few lines into a smoky ash like color and then the pencil transferred back into his right and erased excess grey.<p>

Yep. You would have never guessed.

These hands were not the hands of Japan. Or France. Or Italy. Or any European or Asian country.

Nope, these hands belonged to the personification of the United Stated of America, and he, like his drawings, was beautiful. Short blond hair with a stubborn part that would not stay down. Blue orb like eyes that were as bright as the skies of summer, and a light tan tinting his skin. Alfred was wearing his usual outfit with a bomber jacket on top like always. Also, once again like always, was not paying attention to a word of the speeches at the world meeting he was attending today.

But. Instead of fidgeting around in his seat eyes glancing back and fourth looking for someone to chat with, he was focused on his artwork staring intently making expressions with his face as he drew. All the speaker could see was Alfred's binder (which his boss made him bring) and him scribbling furiously, but delicately with his pencil. Not paying attention. At all.

This upset him, the personification of the United Kingdom. Arthur couldn't focus on speaking with Alfred making strange faces and scribbling in his book, and we all know how well Arthur can deal with a slight irritation.

"Alfred!" a few eyes turned towards him "I am speaking. Please do us all a favor and listen to my ran- speech about the economy."

"…"

All eyes turned toward Alfred who always came back with some smartass remark.

"Alfred!"

"…"

"ALFRED F. JONES!"

America looked up at his former caretaker on the speech podium.

"Yea?" he had a questioning look in his eyes.

"Good god America! Are you def now too?"

"Wha'di do?" he looked just plain confused at this point.

"One its 'what did I do' and two I practically screamed at you and you did not even look up! What the bloody hell were you so focused on anyway!"

"oh." His face was dusted with a small pink color "Um… I ah… had to finish some paperwork, but I didn't get to finish it last night. Believe it or not heroes have to get some rest too!" he did a small thumbs up and with that the rest of the room continued to look at England. "All right whatever, as I was saying my plan to ge-…" at this America spaced out again, and the meeting proceeded as usually weird as it ever was.

Later was a different story.

When the meeting ended all the countries got up and mingled about the room with each other. Some had moderately nice conversations. Others turned into full out fights to the death, but one in particular turned into one of the most eventful conversations that would change the way they thought about each other.

America was just leaving the building after having a full on conversation with Japan about the new Pokémon game that was coming out. He was almost through the door to the rest of the building when he felt an absence in his left arm.

'oh shit no holy shit this cant be happening my drawing book holy fuck what if someone looks in there and sees… _shit_' at this point it was a fight out of the building the work shift for the people in the building had just ended and he had to fight his way up. To the top.

Unfortunately for him the elevator was not working today so he had to use the stairs.

By the time he got to the top it had been about thirty minutes since the meeting had ended there were a good amount of nations left and one of those nations was Arthur. Guess what he was holding? Americas blue starred three ringed binder, right in his hand, with his drawing book. He might as well have been holding the blueprints for the atom bomb during WWII.

'ok ok cam down Alfred heroes don't get all worked up… over a… drawing… book.'

The world literally stopped as Arthur opened the binder and found his book. He pulled it out slowly it seemed, as if just to put Alfred into a state of pure suspense.

Just then the sun of hope bathed him in a shining ray as Alfred remembered putting a lock on his book the night before. Alfred finally gained his seemingly lost courage and put it into his legs as he walked toward Arthur. Arthur was looking confused as he fingered the shiny lock trying to grasp in his mind why it was there and what for.

"Yo! Artie I need my binder back! Like now! Because I nee-" "Why is there a lock here? Was this the thing you were writing in?" "wellyousee-" England's face gained a slight smirk as he asked his next question. " is this- a diary?" "No!" America's face was red at this point "It's a book!" "I can see that you git, but what kind of book is it?" Alfred's face resembled one of Spain's tomatoes at this point. "itsadrawinbook"

"What?"

"Just gimme it back already!"

his mind at that point was overflowing with embarrassment

Alfred reached around Arthur in an attempt to retrieve his possibly most prized possession. Luck though was on Arthur's side, in one quick move Arthur stuck his foot out and tripped Alfred, who landed gracefully, on his face. As Alfred was gathering himself back up Arthur had grabbed his binder and had hidden in a closet. (Because every hetalia world conference meeting has a closet in it. ;P)

"He-how the hell did you do that! Your supposed to be an old man!"

a short and very blunt answer came from the closet that 'Artie' was standing in.

"France"

"oh."

At that point America realized Arthur had the book that could horribly ruin his life if it ended up in anyone's hands except his own.

"ah Artie ya know that without a key you cant open that boo-" a short click ended his sentence as a deafening silence overtook his mind of any thought besides,

'the key was in my binder'

"holy shit."

He fell into blackness.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? I don't blame you the characters are extremely ooc<p>

Review for the next chapter! And if you review and tell me a character pairing you want (if you want any pairing that involves my otp usuk it'll have to be onsided.)

I very much appreciate you reading my first fic!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading America's drawings ;A; This is my first fic, and I'm horrible at dialogue, but thank you for reading my silly stories. Anyway I forgot to do disclaimers for the previous chapter so um… I'll do that right now!

DAIWMS does not own Hetalia or Ticonderoga pencils.

A small ray of soft sunlight swelled through America's house illuminating the large man's features that it touched. Alfred the owner of the house, was currently sleeping, was lying on his couch under a quilt that was made long ago by his former caretaker. That certain character was sitting nearby in Alfred's kitchen, pondering at what was in the small star speckled blue book of America's. He had unlocked it, but after he herd the thud outside the closet he was sitting in previously, Arthur had opened the door and found Alfred strewn about the floor out cold. Now he couldn't have left him there could he?

Eng. Pov. (I know its really rude to interrupt but this is going to be my first time writing in first person, so I know I'm going to screw up! Please tell me how I do! Arigato!)

'What happened exactly back there? He blacked out you twit! I know that, but Alfred's never blacked out on me! Maybe I need to look in the book to figure it out, No, that would make it worse! I- 'A sudden ringing sound cut off my train of thought. 'Might as well pick it up, ill tell whoever is there I'm here for business' getting up I picked up the seemingly screeching phone and put the usual words that anyone would say into a phone. "Hello?"

"Arthur-san!"

"J-Japan? How are yo-"

"I am sorry for cutting you off, but there is something very important about that book."

"How do you know?" 'What was so important?'

…"do you want me to tell you the whole story?'

"Yes! Bloody hell what is with the book!"

"The book was originally a gift from me to Alfred on one of his birthdays, the one with the glow in the dark cake."

"Yes, yes I remember that one."

"It was a drawing pad originally, I told him some things about how drawing works, how to draw humans and such, Its been five years since then. He has learned a lot."

"But what-"

"is so special about it?"

"Yes!"

"He used to show me his drawings all the time, bringing them to meetings and showing me how he improved. But at one point, he stopped bringing it; when I asked him about it he got silent and slowly brought up another topic." … "He didn't tell me. When I saw the drawing pad again, some months later it looked totally different. It looked more like a notepad, which he meant it to look like. He disguised it. I was curious at that point, and looked inside, note paper at first then the drawing paper, and at the back of the book the drawings." He let out a tiny exhale "I am going to tell you this, because I know he never wirr- ah excuse me I mean will. Arthur, most of those pictures were of you."

It took me a minute to comprehend what Japan had just said,

"M-me?" … "are they bad? I mean not quality wise but..."

"No, they are not, the opposite in fact. They are, look for yourself."

"Thank you Kiku."

"Your welcome, Sayonara."

"Good day"

I looked at the sharpened Ticonderoga pencil on top of the small star speckled drawing pad bathing in a golden ray of sun, and took a small step.

Oh my god that was short. I PROMISE to make it longer next time!

Btw Ticonderoga pencils FTW

R&R plz~!


End file.
